


Young And Beautiful

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous!Jared, Insecure Jensen, M/M, model!jared, non famous!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He knows he shouldn't feel bad.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It's not Jared's fault that Jensen is a stupid and insecure guy who keeps thinking that Jared's going find someone much better than him one of these days.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>He sometimes feels that Jared only keeps him around for his looks.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>The one where Jensen is insecure as hell, Misha is awesome as usual, Genevieve and Danneel are sorta nice, and Jared has no clue as to how the rings got mixed up.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Dedicated to <span class="u">Paperann</span> because she helped me with something and she's awesome (that goes without saying).</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Young And Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/gifts).



> Inspired by the song Young And Beautiful by Lana Del Rey
> 
> This is extremely cheesy and cliched. You've been warned.  
> Oh, and this is un-beta-ed.
> 
> ETA: TURN BACK, DONT READ THIS. THIS WAS WRITTEN BACK WHEN I DIDN'T KNOW ANY REFERENCES ETC. THIS COULD BE HARMFUL, PLEASE DONT READ IT.

 

* * *

  _❝Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
__Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
__I know you will, I know you will  
__I know that you will❞_

* * *

Jensen stares down at the picture. His boyfriend is smiling his blinding smile, dimples clearly visible, with his arm around a brunette woman. Sandra McCoy.

He knows he shouldn't feel bad. It's just a photo shoot. As a model, Jared has to meet all sorts of people, which means he has to  _pose_  with all sorts of people. It's not his fault that Jensen is a stupid and insecure guy who keeps thinking that Jared's going find someone much better than him one of these days.

He puts it down, when he hears the front door open.

"Jensen, honey, I'm back!" Comes the cheery voice from the living room. Sighing, he schools his features into a smile, willing the pitiful look away from his face.

They have their date tonight. Jared's going to take him out somewhere nice and pretty and tell him 'like person, like place' in that stupidly cute way he always does. All the while gazing at him adoringly.

He sometimes feels that Jared only keeps him around for his looks. He then berates himself for thinking that. How can someone like  _Jared_  ever have such a motive? He's an angel.

Jared opens the door to the bedroom. "What are you doing, love?"

"Oh, nothing. Just... you know... cleaning up." Jensen twists his lips up in what he hopes to be a convincing enough smile. Jared's own smile falters, and Jensen thinks,  _great, you've hurt him_.

"Jen, babe, you know you can tell me anything right? What happened?"

"I- just, nothing. It's really nothing, Jay. Just... nerves, I guess. So, when is my Prince Charming going to take me out?" He teases, voice taking on a lighter note.

Jared brightens, "It's a surprise, babe" he grins.

__

A few hours later, Jensen is shaking. Infinitesimally, but surely. He is nervous as hell. Jared's idea of a date was to take him to the  _red carpet_ and gets  _pictures clicked with him_.

And around them, people are cooing. He sees Danneel Harris, who's talking animatedly with Jared and-

Genevieve Cortese. Jared's high school friend, and actress _ex-girlfriend_.

He pales.

He knows Genevieve's initial reaction to Jared getting Jensen as a boyfriend. She had been a real bitch. Told the papers that Jensen really had no talent. And all his works were just a failed author's attempt at literature. Who sometimes screeched in his horrendous voice for clubs which really had no good singers. And then she had called Jared up and apologized profusely, saying over and over again that she had just been devastated around that time due to the breakup and had therefore lashed out at the mention of Jensen Ackles.

So deep in his thoughts is he, that he doesn't even notice when Misha Collins plops himself down on the seat beside him.

"Hi there, minion!" he says, over enthusiastically, in Jensen's opinion. But then he softens, and returns the smile.

"Hi yourself idiot." he quips.

"No!" Misha flings his hand over his forehead dramatically, "Thou hath hurt my feelings, minion. Thou hath spoken bitter words against me. Oh what shall I do when my most trusted minion hath abandoned me! I am the _Supreme Overlord_! You shall refer to me as such!"  ******

Jensen can't help it. A laugh bubbles out of him, followed by a surprised look on his face.

Misha looks pleased.

And so does Jared, Jensen notes. He sends back a shy smile to him. Jared's smile widens significantly. And Jensen ducks his head, a hot blush spreading over his cheeks.

  __

A couple of hours later, Jensen is once again being his pathetic self. Misha was long since gone, and the little bit of fun he had been providing to Jensen, was gone with him. And, _yet again,_ Jensen was left feeling pathetic.

Finally, after what seems like forever, he sees Jared making his way over to him. He sits up, alert.

"Hey, Jen. Ready to go?"

It's on the tip of Jensen's tongue to say 'yeah, been ready all night', but he catches himself and says instead, "I guess, yeah. Sure."

When they are leaving, hugs are exchanged. And Jensen doesn't miss the way Genevieve hugs Jared extra tight. Nor does he miss the sympathetic smile Danneel sends his way. He turns away, feeling vulnerable, exposed. *******

Someone pats his shoulders, and he assumes it is Ms. Harris. Who else in this posh gathering would actually touch him willingly, much less express sympathy?

__

Shifting the car into park, Jared cuts off the engine. "Come on, Jen. If you're thinking that I didn't notice the way you've been distant lately, you're wrong. What happened, love? What did I do wrong? I can fix it. Just, please, tell me. Even Danneel and Misha seemed worried about you."

Jensen's throat constricts. The environment inside Jared's Maserati is suddenly stifling. So  _that_  is why Misha was talking to him. To find out what was wrong with Jared's oversensitive boyfriend.

" _No!_  That's not it, Jen! Misha  _genuinely_ likes you! And I  _love_ you! How can you say that?"

Shit. He had said that part aloud.

But he knows that skirting around the issue wouldn't help at all. So, gathering his resolve, he faces Jared.

"Jared," he says, tone completely serious, "Do you love me?"

Jared stares at him, mouth hanging open. "Of course!" he says, voice unusually high pitched. "Why would you think otherwise?  _Heck_ , why would you even  _ask_  this question? I knew that I had done something wrong! Please,  _please_  tell me what's wrong."

Jensen swallows, and answers, barely audible, "Your shoot with Sandra... and- and tonight, Genev-" he trails off.

After a prolonged silence, Jared purses his lips, "So  _this_  is what it is all about? Look, Jensen, you don't understand this. It's my  _career_. You're just thinking I want something with them, aren't you? Well, I don't. I love  _you._  Not Genevieve or Sandra or Richard or anyone else. I love you. But babe, you must understand, I can't just reject those offers for modelling. It's how I get my money."

He speaks slowly,  _as if explaining something to a child,_ his brain supplies. And it bugs him.

"Yeah, okay. I got this. It's alright. I'm not gonna bug you anymore about this, okay? I'm sorry Jay, I- I shouldn't have assumed anything. I- I- I'd understand if you want to break up with me after this. I mean, you know... you shouldn't stay with someone like me."

"Jensen, you- ugh!" Jared runs a hand through his hair, clearly agitated. "You don't  _understand_  Jen. You don't know how hard it is! You think I have a very happy life, huh? The other day, Mark Pellegrino fucking brought up my  _sexuality,_  commenting on how much of an abomination I am! And don't you get me started on Barnes! He fucking backed Pellegrino up, trying to preach about the horrors of  _homosexuality_! You should be happy with the fact that I even admit to being in a relationship with you! I love you, but seriously-"

"You don't love me." It escapes Jensen's lips.

Jared stares at him stunned.

Shakily, Jensen continues, "You don't love me. You... you always try to blow me off. You think I'm clingy. I remember how you told Matt once about how I always find a way to distract you from work. How much I take up your time. How much-"

" _Jensen_. That was not even supposed to be taken in the way you took it. I meant it as an endea-"

"Jared, please. I commend your acting skills. Really. You don't need to pretend that you love me-"

" _Jesus,_ Jensen. What is  _up with you and always presuming the worst?_ " Jared finally gets out, looking pissed. "I mean,  _really,_  do you  _have_  to day that? How many times should I say this?  _I **love**  _ _you. Get it through your head._ "

"No _._ _No_ , Jared." he is eerily calm, "You don't love  _me._  You just love my 'pretty face' and 'hot ass' which can make fans coo over J2 and other such shit."

He went too far with that. He knows he did. Jared hates it when people bring up that topic.

"Oh. Oh? You thing so, Jensen?" a nasty look crosses Jared's face. "You think so?  _You think so, huh, Jensen?_  Well, let me tell you. You're wrong.  _Wrong_ , you hear me? As for the fact that I apparently don't pay  _enough attention_ to you, that, that right there? Is your insecurity shining through. You're just afraid that I'll leave you like Morgan did, aren't you? Huh? You  _are_. I can see it in your eyes."

Ice runs through his veins. How could Jared even say  _his_  name? His eyes sting. But he reins back the tears.

Jared continues on, harshly, "You're just afraid, that's all. You're afraid that I'll leave you like every single person who's ever left you. Maybe they're all right. Maybe you  _did_  use them. Maybe. Maybe you're using me. Heck, who knows? Maybe you're just with me for my money and fame. Maybe Genevieve was right about you being an ungrateful bastard, yeah? She told me to be careful. But I wasn't. And here I am, having fallen for a guy who just wants me to focus on him and nothing else. If I don't, he threatens to break up with me.  _Cute, right?_ You know one reason for why I broke up with her, huh? It was because she was clingy. And I  _hate clingy people_. Who's being clingy right now? Huh?  _Who is it Jensen TELL ME?! Is it ME? God knows that's not the case then WHO IS IT JENSEN **TELL ME.**_ "

He's screaming now. And Jensen feels a cold fist envelope his heart. He doesn't even realize when hot tears start making their way over his face. He realizes it after a horrible, wretched, choking noise slips past his lips. And that is all it takes for Jared to freeze. He stares with his eyes wide with horror, almost as if surprised at  _himself_  instead of Jensen. And then he closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around the crying man. He tries to get away from the cruel imitation of an embrace between lovers, but Jared's too strong, and Jensen can't get away, body shuddering with sobs.

"Oh, oh  _Jen. Baby, look at me._ Baby,  _please_ " his voice is thick with emotion, but Jensen isn't about to fool himself with it. "Jensen, I love you. Sorry. Jen,  _please. Please, look_ at me. I... I'm not good with this Jensen. So please, just... _please._ " Jared deflates, his arms sliding off of Jensen and going lax at his sides. He is giving Jensen the opportunity to leave.

"Jensen-" he stops himself. Jensen raises his read. The other man looks pained. He makes an aborted motion towards the door on Jensen's side, and gets out through his. Jensen follows him out. Out in the open, the reality of the situation crashes into him again.  _Hard._  And he feels scared. Not angry. Scared. If Jared dumps him, he doesn't know what he'll do. All he wants is Jared. He hates himself for being so goddamn dependent and clingy. He- oh shit. He called himself clingy. Shit. So Jared's right.

Jared starts talking. "I don't know how I'm supposed to behave, Jen. You're the first boyfriend I ever had in all of my twenty-two years of existence. I have absolutely  _no idea_  what I should do and what I shouldn't."

Jensen mumbles something.

"What?" asks Jared. He gets his reply. "It's not much different than how you have to behave with a girl."

"How- Why does _everyone_ say that?!"

"You talk to everyone about us?" slips out.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Jensen knows that. At least, used to know that. But now? _Now_ , he doubts it.

"Prove it." he whispers, but Jared hears the words clear as day.

He takes out his phone, and pressing some buttons, hands it to Jensen.

Jensen starts reading the messages. They date back to a few days ago.

 **_From Gen_ **  
_Cmon Jared. He shud knw how much you love him. Srsly, we all c it. How can he not?_

 **_Sent_ **  
_You don't get it Gen. How can I just spring it up? Be all "hey Jen ily wanna marry me"? you think that would go over well?_

 **_From Gen_ **  
_You never know._

 **_Sent_ **  
_Exctly, I nvr know. Srsly, hes been distant lately. what if hes found sum1?_

Jensen stares, uncomprehendingly.  _He_  was he one in search for someone else?  _As. If._

 **_From Gen  
_ ** _Tehn hes mad. u dserv sum1 who cares 4 u Jay_

 **_Sent  
_ ** _Who says he doesnt?_

_**From Gen**  
Well, ur situation certainly convinces me_

**Sent**  
_I love him._

_**From Gen**  
I kno. I just don't want you to come tell me that he said no. i wont be able to see my best frnd's heart broken just cuz his bf is an ungrateful bitch. And Jared?_

_**Sent**  
Yea?_

_**From Gen**  
You'll always be my best friend. I know now that all those feelings were just because you were the only guy who never liked me._

_**From Gen**  
No that came out wrong_

_**Sent**  
Wat do u mean?_

**From Gen**  
_Will you let me finish? Thank you. I guess it was a twisted sort of Gone With The Wind where I was Scarlett and u were Ashley. That's the only reason I pursued you._  
_And u kno why I dissed Jensen? Cuz hes prettier than me and every1 knows. Comeon i was the prettiest back in high school and guys loved me and then we got together and then you broke up with me and got 2gthr with him and HE IS PRETTIER OKAY_

 _**Sent**  
_ _Gen. Genevieve. Youre the prettiest girl I know_

Jensen's heart sank. So  _this_  is why Jared showed him this? But, being the masochist that he is, he read on.

 **From Gen**  
_Yet Jensen's prettier._

 **Sent**  
_Jensen's a GUY Gen. Theres a diffrnce. And you shoudl know it. You're the prettiest girl i know. jen's the pretteist guy. ur lyk my sis. he's lke- my love. there's a differnc in the entire thng._

_**From Gen**  
SEE! THATS WHR UR WRONG AND I GOTCHA. thats the prob jay. there may be a diffrcn wid the guy/girl thing, but not EVERYTHING'S diff. exmpl- proposal. you propose 2 a guy same way as you do 2 a girl. u gettin my point?_

_**Sent**  
Gen. ur the best sis evr. Megs gonna hate me for that but its d truth. Ik what ur tryin to tell me and u succeeded. ill ask him ok?_

_**From Gen**  
You better mister_

_**Sent**  
question- why did ur grammar turn perf in the middle?_

_**From Gen**  
I was serious at that moment. And right now, I'm pissed. Annoyed actually. -_- You're an ass. An idiotic one_

_**Sent**  
;) you know you love me_

_**From Gen**  
Sadly :/_

_**Sent**  
But you love Taylor more that me XD So, hows it goin? second base yet? ;) ;) ;) ;)_

_**From Gen**  
You FUCKING JERK HOW BOUT YOU TELL ME WHETHER JENSEN PREFERS COWGIRL OR MISSIONARY?! XD_

Jensen turns red at that, looking up at Jared briefly through his eyelashes. He finds Jared staring back at him, a dark look in his eyes.  _Huh, he might have known what I was reading_ , Jensen thinks.

There are some more texts. But they're not as important. But a few do catch his attention.

"What is this about you having Impostor syndrome?" he asks.

"Uh, I... am as insecure as one can get. And... I have anger issues and all. I scream at loved ones even though I don't mean to."

Jensen understands what Jared is trying to tell him.

"And I, Jared, I understand that  _my_  loved ones love me. And I understand that once in a while my boyfriend needs to blow off steam. And I just realized. A few minutes ago, I called myself clingy, without even knowing I did until, well, I did. So yeah, it was wrong of me to believe you were cheating on me or going to leave me or anything. And Jay?"

This is exactly what surprises many people. They are so attuned to one another, that even after a huge fight, they'd still forgive the other.

"Yeah?"

"Genevieve is right. You can ask  _the question_  any time. Just... I don't know.  _Be all._ " he shoots the last two words at Jared, winking.

__

The party has already started long ago, it seems. People are milling around.

Jensen finds Jared where he'd told him he'd be. Misha's reclining in a chair, without a care in the world. He sees Richard, Matt, Danneel, Genevieve, holding Taylor's hand, and, much to his chagrin, even Sandra, who gives him a sunny smile and a wave.

When Jared sees him, he stops his pacing, runs a hand through his hair, and Jensen thinks,  _nervous habit_. He smiles a bit.

And then, everything takes a 180 degrees turn. Taking a box out of his pocket and opening the lid-

Jared gets down on one knee.

Jensen can't breathe. He can't believe this.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me since food." Jared starts, and someone snickers. Ignoring that, he continues, "I love you as much as I love my mother, father, sister, and brother. And I know you'll never expect me to love you more than them so I'll say I love you as much. But truth be told, I love you in a totally different way, and thus, I must say, that  _that_  love is much stronger than the love I have for my family. And just think, if both loves are combined, it's gonna be a combo pack." he cracks a nervous smile. He can't chicken out now. He's gone this far, no backing out. "So, Jensen, will you, err, will you- uhm, marry me?" Jared rushes out.

Jensen is still staring at him, face pale.

_He can't believe Jared kept it even now._

Around them, people are murmuring. He thinks he heard Matt say something about Australia, but he can't be too sure.

Jared moves restlessly, growing less confident by the second. He chances a glance upwards.

And then downwards, towards his hand. And turns the brightest shade of red anyone had ever seen.

This isn't the engagement ring he was supposed to offer to Jensen. This is the ring  _Jensen_ gave  _him_.

Richard giggles.

Oh god. If  _he_  of all people realized his mistake, the others must have, too.

That is enough to spur him into action. He snaps the box shut, and gets up from his position. Face burning with humiliation, he fumbles. "I- I'm sorry. I, I... will just... go. Yeah, I...'ll go."

He thinks that he might have heard Jensen call him back, but he can't be too sure.

He screwed up real good.

 

__

Jensen can't believe that Jared had kept the ring even after everything. He had thought that it would have met the bottom of Jared's trashcan a long time ago. Even become best friends by now. It was a grubby old thing. But Jensen cherished it. When their relationship had been days old, he had given it to Jared to make it clear then and there only, Jensen wasn't gonna be playin' a rich guy.

And now that he finds out that Jared still keeps it, he doesn't waste a moment going out the door after the love of his life.

__

Jared's by the lake, when he hears footsteps behind him. He doesn't even need to look up to know who it is.

"I'm sorry." he says to his boyfriend.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." says Jensen. "And yes, I'll marry you."

Jared can only stare at him, mouth hung open, eyes comically wide, before he promptly faints.

__

"Do you, Jared Tristan Padalecki, take Jensen Ross Ackles to be your lawful wedded husband? And do you, Jensen Ackles?"

In unison, the groom and groom responded "I do."

"Will you love, respect and honor him throughout your years together? Will you stand by him in his darkest hours? Will you treasure him above all else? Will you-"

"Bloody goddamn yes! They fucking will!" Misha hollers. People titter. The priest looks aghast. And Jensen and Jared smile at each other, amused at their friend's antics.

As Jared opens his mouth to say the traditional  _'I will'_ , Jensen says in a clear voice, " _We_  will."

__

The song starts up. People hastily grab their partner's hands and gather on the dance floor.

Jared puts his arms around Jensen's waist. Jensen's own come up to the other's shoulder.

_I've seen the world_

As cheesy as it sounded, he really  _had_  seen it all with Jared.

_Hot summer nights mid July_

19th July, when Jared had finally asked him out after countless days of pining over him.

 _The crazy days, the city lights_  
_The way you'd play with me like a child_

A smile creeps up Jared's face. He remembers how he used to try and make Jensen laugh with childish stunts.

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_  
_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_

"Forever." Jared whispers to him.

 _I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_

Jensen smiles back, nodding ever so slightly, echoing Lana Del Rey's words.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful_

I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
Channeling angels in, the new age now

Jensen gazes up at his angel, the angel looking back.

 _Hot summer days, rock and roll_  
_The way you'd play for me at your show_

Jared remembers how he used to strike all sorts of ridiculous poses, if only to catch the beautiful man's attention.

 _And all the ways I got to know_  
_Your pretty face and electric soul_

 **Jensen** , the name sends electricity running through his body.

 _Dear Lord when I get to heaven_  
_Please let me bring my man_  
_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_  
_Father tell me if you can_

They both stare at each other. The same thought runs through their heads, they can't live without each other.

 _All that grace, all that body_  
_All that face makes me wanna party_  
_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

Jared really  _did_  come to him as a light. His saving grace.

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_  
_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_

"I love you, Jensen Padalecki." Jared smiles down at his husband fondly.

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful_  
_Will you still love me when I'm not young, and beautiful?_

 ** _"I know you will."_** Jensen sings quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to have some timestamps, which will not be as "innocent" as this one is. This is very choppy actually, and I'm fully aware of the fact. I might edit it all again or whatever. My first published slash story so be nice :D
> 
> Now, to those stars-
> 
> ** Misha the overlord eh  
> *** ❝Nor does he miss the sympathetic smile Danneel sends his way.❞ So, for this one, the word "his" is the weird one. Initially it was supposed to refer to Jensen. But when I read through the story again, I realized that it could even be Jared. So whichever one you want, you can think.


End file.
